


¿como paso?

by Leidymendez22



Series: the good doctor [1]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Autism Spectrum, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leidymendez22/pseuds/Leidymendez22
Summary: shaun murphy es un residente en cirugía en el hospital buenaventura de san jose lo que la gente mas conoce es que tiene autismo y eso hace que trabajar con el sea algo difícil pero todo cambiara cuando una noche de borrachera algo paso.
Relationships: Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy
Series: the good doctor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898257
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	¿como paso?

capitulo uno

Era una mañana común en la vida de shaun murphy pero algo raro le paso el nunca se despierta con nauseas o ganas de vomitar lo que se le hizo extraño, el aunque es un doctor no tiene una respuesta aunque el pensó que seria un malestar estomacal nada mas el se vistió como lo hace todo los días para ir al hospital y mas hoy tenia turno de 36 horas con la doctora claire brown.

Ya shaun había llegado al hospital todos los saludaron de legos a el no le gustaba que lo abrazarán ese es el problema con personas que tienen autismo, todo andaba bien en el hospital nada fuera de lo normal hoy tenían practica en distintas partes del hospital por ejemplo a el doctor shaun murphy tenia turno con la doctora gabriela gonzales de obstetricia y pediatra , y a cambio la doctora claire brown tenia turno con el doctor Luis salazar de oncológica y cada residente tiene que practicar esas áreas eso es lo que el doctor Meléndez dijo que un cirujano no se basa solo en operar si no también ayudar en las diferentes áreas de la medicina aunque a shaun se opuso un poco igual no le quedaba de otra.

Shaun iba llegando a la área de obstetricia y pediátrica cuando le entro unas nauseas de pronto se puso pálido y muy débil estaba a punto de desmayarse cuando por suerte la doctora gonzales iba pasando y lo encontró a punto de desmayarse claro la doctora sin pensarlo lo cogió antes de que se lastimara mas grave y llamo en ese momento a una enfermera para que lo trasladaran a una habitación para hacerle chequeos y exámenes para descartar cualquier enfermedad o virus.

Habían pasado ya una hora desde que el doctor murphy se desmayó, y la doctora estaba mirando los resultados de los exámenes y todo salia normal algo raro pero bueno a la vez, ya la doctora estaba en la habitación del doctor murphy.

_hola doctor murphy como te sientes_le dije

_muy bien pero que me paso_ el me pregunto y yo le dije

_ sufriste un leve desmayo cuando ibas al área de obstetricia y pediátrica pero tuviste suerte por que cuando estabas a punto de desmayarte yo te agarre antes de que pudieras sufrir una contusión cerebral por el golpe y te hicimos unos exámenes para descartar cualquier enfermedad o virus pero parece que todo te salio normal pero te quiero hacer un ultrasonido para ver si no tienes un órgano dañado por los síntomas que presentas.

_has lo que tengas que hacer pero yo solo creo que sea un malestar estomacal_ dijo el doctor murphy

Llame a una enfermera para que me trajera el ultrasonido entonces le dije al doctor murphy que se levantara la camisa para poder revisarlo me puse unos guantes y procedí a colocar el gel en el abdomen de el doctor murphy y pase el aparato por varias partes del abdomen y lo que descubrí me sorprendió no era ni un tumor maligno ni un cáncer si no un feto de aproximadamente ocho semanas y la cara del doctor murphy estaba mas pálida que la leche.

capitulo dos

Semanas antes:

Era una noche normal en un bar de san jose y se encontraban dos personas tomando y una de esas personas era shaun murphy rara ves el bebía pero ese día era la excepción, desde que Lea le dio alcohol por primera vez nunca ha dejado de probarlo le encanto pero esa noche shaun bebió mucho y las cosas pasaron tan rápido pero lo que nadie sabia era que shaun se despertó en una cama que no era de el si no de un chico con quien había tenido por primera vez relaciones sexuales, pues shaun cuando se despertó cayo en cuenta lo que hizo y se prometió que nunca jamas iba a tomar ni un trajo de alcohol o tequila pero lo que más enojo a shaun era que no sabia quien era el tipo con quien se había acostado o mas preciso con quien tuvo sexo.

En la actualidad:

Después de recordar ese momento de terror para el doctor murphy y saber que ahora el podría ser padre soltero y para el colmo tener autismo y yo como doctora pediátrica y obstetra no se como aconsejaría a el doctor murphy pero lo que si se es que siempre lo iba apoyar aunque suene un poco raro de decir, una doctora que seria la jefa del doctor murphy pero eso no era lo que atormentaba al doctor murphy si no la manera que como lo iban a tratar o que pensaría el doctor glassman después de que le diga.

Primero me ira a regañar por ser irresponsable y también un poco confundido por que esta no es mi manera de ser aunque tenga autismo siempre fui un chico muy responsable pero ahora no se que me pasa voy a ser padre soltero por que no se quien es el padre de este bebe que llevo dentro. 

capitulo tres

Era un día normal en el hospital buenaventura de san jose y todos los doctores incluyendo al doctor Shaun murphy estaban en su turno como todos los días pero el pobre de shaun estaba muy nervioso el hospital entero ya sabia que iba ha tener un hijo de un desconocido claro que no lo criticaron antes lo apoyaron desde lejos porque ha al doctor murphy no le gustan los abrazos.

Estaba shaun en el área de obstetricia y pediatría con la doctora gabriela gonzales como siempre ya se había hecho amiga de shaun aunque con respetó por que seguía siendo su jefa pero shaun le tenia bastante confianza hasta el punto de que le pidió que fuera la que siguiera su embarazo porque el doctor murphy no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo con desconocidos.

Era la hora del almuerzo en el hospital y todos los residentes estaban sentados en una misma mesa hablando incluso shaun que no era muy sociable pero desde que le dieron otra oportunidad de trabajar y demostrar que el si es un buen cirujano aunque todos digan lo contrario pero se llego a ganar la confianza de los demás, ya había acabado la hora del almuerzo y shaun había decidido ir hasta la oficina de la doctora gabriela gonzales cuando llego toco la puerta y oyó un pase desde el otro lado y cuando abrió la puerta la doctora gonzales lo recibió con una sonrisa y le dijo que tomara asiento.

_ en que te puedo servir doctor murphy Me imagino que viene a ver como va el crecimiento del bebé después de estos dos meses_ dijo la doctora gonzales con cariño para no asustar al doctor murphy ella era especializada en tratar chicos o adultos con autismo.

_si doctora gonzales vengo a mi chequeo matutino de cada mes como siempre y espero no molestarla_ dijo el doctor murphy con las manos entrelazadas como siempre lo hace.

_ claro recuestate en la camilla y subete la camisa mientras yo preparo todo_ dijo la doctora gonzales mientras se ponía los guantes y preparaba el ultrasonido.

Le puso un poco de gel en el vientre de shaun ya estaba un poco notable pero no mucho y dispuso ha trabajar comenzó pasando con suavidad los lados del vientre para poder localizar mejor el feto en ciertas palabras.

_bueno shaun el bebé esta muy bien sano y muy saludable si me permite decirlo tienes aproximadamente 9 semanas de embarazo_ dijo la doctora gonzales mientras se quitaba los guantes y le largaba un poco de papel para que shaun se limpiara el vientre y también la doctora vio un par de lágrimas de felicidad. 

capitulo cuatro

Tres meses después:

Era un día común y corriente en el hospital no había muchos pacientes que atender ni cirugías programadas, entonces el doctor murphy aprovechó el tiempo y se fue a la cafetería a comer algo como siempre aunque ya estuviera con cinco meses de embarazo el siempre cuidaba su alimentación claro que también sus amigos colegas lo vigilaban para que no le pase nada malo, desde que todo el hospital se entero del embarazo del doctor murphy no lo tomaron mal si antes lo felicitaron claro que el doctor andrews siempre lo tenía vigilado pero no lo acosaba siempre le preguntaba que si estaba bien se habían hecho amigos pero muy poco se hablan claro siendo el presidente del hospital no podían estar mucho tiempo hablando tenían que mantener su reputación al tanto.

Era la hora de descanso para todos los doctores y estaban en la cafetería comiendo un aperitivo pues ya era la jornada de la tarde y pues todos tenían turno de 36 horas y tenían que estar con muchas energías, cuando shaun se sentó en la mesa con sus amigos comenzaron hablar sobre la apuesta que tenían sobre quien adivinaba el sexo del bebé de el doctor murphy claro que iba ganando el sexo femenino y por parte del el doctor Alex park dio todo su dinero a que el bebé fuera niño claro que shaun no se molesto, antes se puso feliz por que la salud de el y del bebé les preocupara a sus amigos y colegas aunque también le emocionaba saber que era su hijo o hija y por eso fue caminando hasta la oficina de la doctora gonzales su obstetra privada como le gustaba decirle pero con respeto, cuando llego toco la puerta y escuchó un pase del otro lado.

_ hola shaun como estas y como sigue tu embarazo ya se te nota bastante_ dijo la doctora gonzales con cariño mientras le decía ha shaun que se sentara en la silla enfrente de su escritorio mientras que ella preparaba todo lo necesario para hacer el ultrasonido y se ponía unos guantes.

_ bueno shaun vete subiendo la camisa mientras yo llamo una enfermera para que te traiga unas toallas para que te limpies_ dijo mientras encendía el ultrasonido y comenzó con ponerle un poco de gel en el vientre.

_ bueno shaun tu bebé esta muy bien de salud tiene un peso perfecto y veo que ya se puede ver el sexo si quieres puedo decírtelo_ dijo la doctora gonzales mientras seguía pasando el aparato por el vientre del doctor murphy y claro que shaun acepto con gusto mientras miraba por la ventana como sus amigos miraban a ver cual seria su respuesta para saber quien gano la apuesta.

_ bueno doctor murphy tendrás a una hermosa nena dentro de cuatro meses y diría que tu cesaría seria el 14 de octubre_ dijo la doctora gonzales mientras se tapaba los oídos por los gritos que hacían sus residentes mientras que les lanzaba una mirada amenazadora hacia ellos por que shaun no le gusta los ruidos fuertes y eso lo podría alterar y hacer que se lastime.

Ya había acabado el turno de shaun y cuando se dirigía a la salida del hospital vio a la doctora brown recibiendo el dinero de la apuesta claro que ella fue la que mas apostó diciendo que el doctor murphy iba tener una niña por la forma de su vientre típico de claire.

capitulo cinco

Tres meses después:

Era un día muy especial para el doctor murphy, hoy nacería su hija claro que estaba mas que nervioso pues es la primera vez que la vería y la cargaría como lo había esperado todos estos nueve meses claro sin contar que la tendría de ocho meses pero no interesa desde que este sana y con buena salud, ya le habían otorgado el permiso de maternidad lo que significa que no había trabajado durante un mes pero son vacaciones pagadas que el doctor andrews le había dado por ser un buen médico que sobresalió desde su punto de vista que el pensaba que las personas con autismo no podían lograr ser un buen cirujano pero lo dejo con la boca abierta al salvarle la vida a un niño de ocho años en un aeropuerto y hasta se volvió viral, pero lo que temía shaun era como podía criar a su hija solo y además el nunca puede saber cuando le pueda dar un ataque de nervios y no pueda controlarse pero aprendió Lea le había enseñado como manejar las cosas con calma y naturalidad claro que desde que su hija se comenzó ha mover dentro del vientre shaun por primera vez el se asusto un poco pero después comprendió que era su hija demostrándole que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara que todo iba a salir bien.

Ya estaba todo listo para la cesárea shaun ya estaba adormecido desde la cintura para abajo el ya sabia como era el procedimiento entonces no le tuvieron que explicar nada la cirugía la iba hacer la doctora gonzales con quien shaun le tenia mas confianza y la doctora brown quien iba a recibir a la bebé, habían pasado ya media hora cuando sonó un llanto mas hermoso que shaun había escuchado ya había nacido su hija, una enfermera la puso encima de su pecho ella solo lloraba por que había sido arrancada de su hogar pero ahora estaba a salvo con su padre, le cortaron el cordón umbilical y la enfermera se la llevo para hacerle los exámenes de rutina pero había nacido muy sana con un buen peso.

Ya shaun había despertado y esperaba muy ansioso que le trajeran a su hija ya todos los doctores y amigos lo habían visitado para darle las felicitaciones el doctor glassman estaba al lado de el acompañándolo como un buen padre lo haría, ya todos se habían retirado y la enfermera entro con la bebe envuelta en una sabanas rosadas igual que su ropa que era rosa pero se veía muy hermosa.

_ hola hija mía estas muy hermosa te estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo y estoy muy feliz de que estés en mis brazos_ dijo shaun con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras que el doctor glassman estaba igual era abuelo por primera vez desde que su hija falleció no ha tenido la oportunidad de ser abuelo y además tendría alguien a quien consentir y cuidar claro que la bebé iba a ser muy caprichosa ya que su abuelo la iba a consentir mucho con ayuda de shaun.

Después de haber alimentado a Melissa murphy así se llama la hija del doctor shaun por que eligió ese nombre pues su hermano dijo que si llegara a tener hijos le pondría así a una de sus hijas y por tener en la memoria de su hermano ya fallecido le puso ese nombre a la bebé.

The end


End file.
